Primera Impresión
by karunebulous
Summary: La primera impresión siempre es importante. Antes de que se refirieran como "China" y "Sádico", donde se toparon por primera vez. Basado en el capítulo 125 del anime. *Viñeta*. No pairings, aunque hay leve fanservice OkiKagu.


**Título:** Primera Impresión.

**Fandom:** Gintama.

**Personajes:** Sougo Okita, Kagura.

**Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, todos lo sabemos.

**Resumen:** La primera impresión siempre es importante. Antes de que se refirieran como "China" y , "Sádico", donde se toparon por primera vez. Basado en el capítulo 25 del anime. *Viñeta*. No pairings, aunque hay leve fanservice Okikagu.

**N/A:** En mi tumblr (karu1201) hace tiempo puse un segmento, ese segmento lo reciclé y lo alargué con el punto de vista de ambos chicos. Mi versión del cap 125 del anime (aka la versión corta de la ova Jump Festa 2005 XD). De antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Para Sougo Okita, la contemplación anual de las flores de cerezo no era más que la excusa perfecta para atiborrarse de <em>sake<em> y comida durante un feriado. Ese era el único plan que tenía por este día.

Y todo se acababa de ir al garete, no gracias a Hijikata —por desgracia— porque de lo contrario tendría una buena excusa para eliminar su presencia de este mundo corrupto.

Esta vez, Kondo era el culpable. Lo supo cuando caminaba con su grupo al lugar que supuestamente Yamazaki había reservado y vio con indiferencia como su comandante era reducido a poco más que un saco de boxeo por esa mujer a la que últimamente persigue tanto que ha llegado al punto de ser un acosador.

Demasiados problemas sin necesidad por una chica, había pensado cuando se enteró de que Kondo había sido rechazado —cosa normal— y de su derrota a causa de ese hombre de cabellos plateados. Él aún no sabía si eso fue trampa o no.

Pero ese no era el asunto. ¿Por qué andarse mortificando por una mujer? En su caso, era afortunado de contar con el talento para encontrar el potencial sumiso de alguna que despertara un poco su interés, que no eran muchas, por cierto.

Ya en el punto de reunión, pudo notar como Hijikata y el tipo del Yorozuya discutían. A la discusión se unía el objeto de interés de Kondo —quien no cejaba en su empeño por ligársela—, una chica pelirroja con un _cheongsam_ del color de su cabello —y vaya valor que tenía para vestir de ese color, al menos sería fácil de encontrar— y lo que era un perro gigante.

Apenas si notó a Yamazaki y unos lentes intentando detenerlos.

Supo que este día sería potencialmente divertido y por eso hizo su sugerencia. Los dos equipos pronto estuvieron frente a frente y Okita aprovechó para evaluar a la chica que sería su contendiente: Ojos azul eléctrico tan fieros que le recordaban al color de su cabello, piel demasiado blanca para el estándar normal de un humano —estaba seguro de que era un Amanto— y sus ropas chinas. Le dio una mirada arrogante, esperando encontrar algún rastro de sumisión allí.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada que decía a gritos: «¡Púdrete, cabrón!»

Ese desafío fue en cierto modo una sorpresa.

Y Sougo Okita nunca rechazaba un reto. Nunca.

* * *

><p>Era el primer <em>Hanami <em>de Kagura.

Estaba tan entusiasmada por la perspectiva de la comida y se pasó la semana fantaseando con los deliciosos manjares que degustaría. Para su decepción la jefa había traído esa cosa —arte abstracto, según Gin— y ella dudaba en probarla o no… y no es porque le tuviera miedo al huevo quemado, sino respeto. Además, tenía la sospecha de que por eso Shinpachi usaba lentes.

La jefa noqueó a Gin con la materia oscura —Kagura juraba ver un grumo blanco saliendo de su cuerpo y se pregunto si sería su alma—, ella seguía en su dilema existencial y Shinpachi le advertía.

Todo normal, hasta que el gorila acosador se presentó y con él, su séquito de idiotas que venían a desalojarlos porque se les daba la gana. ¡Inconcebible! A ella le daba igual donde estar y si no veía su pollo frito no se iría, así de simple.

Y uno de los policías barriobajeros abrió la boca.

Acababa de escuchar una de las propuestas más absurdas que puede habérsele ocurrido a alguien. ¿Qué era esa mierda del torneo anual de «Piedra, papel y tijeras, golpea y cúbrete» al estilo _Hanami_? ¡Eso ni siquiera tenía que ver con contemplar las flores! ¿Acaso se le habían zafado unos cuantos tornillos a ese idiota cara de póker?

Y pronto iban a competir por el lugar. Ella iba a patear algunos traseros, si.

Para Kagura el chico que tenía a su frente no era la gran cosa. Era uno de ese montón de matones con placa que vino a perturbar la paz de su pequeño grupo. Sin embargo, había algo en ese hermético rostro —que ahora la miraba con arrogancia— que la sacaba de quicio nada más mirarlo.

Nada más cruzar miradas, como si tuviesen un tácito acuerdo, ambos comenzaban a competir sin importarle el arbitraje de aquel par de aburridos de cada bando.

En ese momento, Kagura decidió que oficialmente, lo odiaba.


End file.
